A War's End
by OptimusMaximusAuthor
Summary: In mankind's arrogance, a new enemy arrived. The Flesh Titans have a new weapon. Find out the truth about these Titans, and hope that mankind wins the 300 year war. for the cover image.) Disclaimer: I do not own Titanfall or SnK.


"Five..." I need to get on this building...

"Four..." I can hear the breathing... I need to move faster...

"Three..." Cut of... I can't turn back...

"Two..." Almost there... No more ammo...

"One. Prepare for Titan delivery." As the monster behind me reached to grab me, I drew a breath. Then, my Mechanical Titan crushed the Flesh Titan. I climbed in the machine, its hum calming me. I used its superior strength to kill a smaller, 4 meter Flesh Titan. Then our unit regrouped at a nearby fountain.

"... Let's take back Angel City!" Our captain called. In our Mechanical Titans, we charged the Flesh Titan foe.

Three centuries ago, mankind encountered its first natural enemy. The Titans. We built a wall which bought us a century of peace. Then the Collossal Titan appeared. After losing one third of our territory, a new hero stepped up: Eren Jaeger. With his help, mankind survived long enough for our scientists to develop a new weapon. The Mech Titan. For the years that followed, mankind has gone back and forth against the Flesh Titans. Today, mankind has reclaimed half the planet. However, unless a new strategy is formed, mankind can go extinct.

**A War's End**

Year: 985

Month: June

Day: 14th

City: NewHope

~Ackerman High school~

"Leon Jaeger!"

"Yes Ma'am? "

"Boy you better-"

RIIIIINNNNGGGG! The teens rushed out of the classroom at the sound of the dismissal bell. The traffic coming from the parking lot was crazy as our hero, Leon Jaeger, ran to his two best friends.

"Took you long enough." Says Karene, a sixteen year-old girl with long reddish-brown hair, freckles on her arms and cheeks, intellegent green eyes and a smile on her thin red lips. She wore a blue plaid shirt and dark blue jeans.

"I was about to leave!" Agrees Michael, an eighteen year-old boy with dark skin and short black hair, with brown eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with red sweatpants.

"Well, I'm here so... Lets go!" Says Leon, a seventeen year-old boy with black hair, blue eyes, and active fingers. He was always holding something. He wore a blue T-shirt and pale blue jeans.

The three jumped in Michael's car, which was a F2-11600 model convertable with an atomic combustion engine, the best suspension, and red stripes on it's chrome body. It's top speed is 1200 Mph. It really was an amazing car. Too bad it didn't have the opportunity to hit it's top speed. (I totally made that bit up as I went along so sorry if the car specs sound unrealistic.) They decided to hang out at Leon's place for... reasons. Leon's parents, Jason and Emily Jaeger, were both at work. Emily is a Mech Titan dispatcher, and Jason is the scientist who developed the latest Mech Titan chassis; Atlas. Of course, his parents had left him to live with his Aunt Mary so he could finish grade school. Leon was a very responsible boy and rarely got in trouble. In fact, the only time he does screw up is when other people convince him. Although gullible, he would never do anything to harm a person. Especially Karene. He often found himself stealing glances at her when no one would see. He did alot to impress her. However, he was not aware of his true feelings for her. She has never been in a relationship, and never thought about dating guys. Michael, of course, has been dating a girl named Rachael, who had short black hair, ice blue eyes and tanned skin.

Leon lived at a two room apartment with his aunt. It was on the fifth floor and the rooms were not too small, however, and were quite luxurious. If you had just walked in, you will see the living room. To your left, the kitchen, and to your right, the bedrooms. Straight ahead was a wall made of windows and gave a great veiw of the block. There was a counter connecting the kitchen and the living room. In the kitchen, you could find an oven across from the T.V. in the living room, visible from the kitchen. Next, a microwave oven on the counter previously mentioned and the sink across from the entrance. The blender, waffle maker, and a cookie jar sit on a second counter on the wall adjacent to the former counter. In the living room, a couch was placed against the window wall and faced the aforementioned T.V. A fan hung high from the ceiling. To the right from the previous POV, you will see a hallway that leads to a bathroom on the end. Half way through the hall, two doors face each other on the sides which lead to the bedrooms. Assuming you just walked into the hallway, Leon's aunt's room was the room to the left, it's contents unknown. To the right, of course, was Leon's room. Inside it was heavily postered with pictures of the most famous female pop artists. Now, he isn't an akward teenaged perv. He just likes their music. His room didn't have a window, but he had a desk against the wall opposite the door, his bed on the immediate left and a small T.V. to the right. He didn't like video games, but enjoyed occasionally watching a little T.V. However, our three friends reside in the living room, Karene on ths couch, Leon on the arm rest, Michael leaning on the door frame.

"Lets do something fun!" Suggested Karene. Her intelligent eyes fooled a lot of people; of course they were going to do something fun.

"How about a movie?" Leon asked.

"Hmm... I have a better idea..." Says Michael.

Normally, Michael is the one to 'go with the flow' and doesn't suggest anything, so you can imagine the suprise on Leon and Karene's faces. The trio hopped back in Michael's car and drove of to this unknown place. They arrived a short while later at an abandoned convenience store with a fence roughly 10 meters tall and surrounding the store. There was a sign that said :

ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!

This scared Leon, but he didn't want to look weak in front of Karene. Michael hopped out and ran across the grass to the fence. Karene followed him with a reluctant Leon in tow.

"There's no sign saying we can't go in, so let's check it out." Michael says.

"How will we get in? I'm not sure I can climb it..." Karene stated. And she was right. The fence's lattice was too small to use as foothold. However, Leon could climb anything, and Michael knew this well.

"There's a gate that opens from inside. Leon, if you climb over, you can let us in!" Michael suggests.

Now Leon was in a bit of a dilemma. He was afraid he would endanger himself and his friends if he climbed. However, he really didn't want to look lame in front of Karene.

"Alright." Leon mutters, prepared to impress Karene.

He grabbed the holes in the fence to hoist himself up. He then swung his legs up fast, doing a side flip and landing on top of the fence. It's more of a gift, being able to pull stuff like that off. He lowered himself down, and dashed to the gate which he opened.

"Nice! Now let's go inside the store!" Michael congratulates Leon.

The three then encountered the meaning of 'your own risk.' Dogs, possibly wild, ran away out the gate. Then a Flesh Titan crawled out of the store. Roughly 3 meters, the trio was frozen. Leon unfroze first. He grabbed a nearby bag and checked it for useful items. It contained a body of a soldier, and more bags lay around. Leon grabbed the soldier's weapon, a short sword. Sprinting between the Titan's legs, Leon got behind it, used the store roof to get higher up, then used his climbing skills to get to the monster's nape and sliced it out. Of course, Leon was unaware of his knowledge of the Flesh Titan's weak spot, having the information in his blood. The dead Titan dropped, and Leon passed out. When he woke up, he saw a peculiar party. Karene, Michael, the sheriff, and-

"Mom, Dad!" Leon exclaimed happily. However, no one had joy.

"Leon..." His Dad started.

"Remember the foward unit in Angel City? With Uncle Frain?" His mother continued.

"What's going... No..." Leon said as he realized what was coming.

"They are all dead." Says a broken Karene.

Year: 985

Month: June

Day: 14th

City: Angel City

~801st rendezvous point~

The soldiers stood in a circle around the fountain on the eastern side of the city. The city sat right at the western border of mankind's territory. It was an effort to get people to move towards the Flesh Titans. With the abandonment of the walls, portable watch posts were sey up across mankind's borders to alert of Flesh Titans and also to kill them off before they made it too far. However, a group of abnormal Flesh Titans broke into the city and ate 30 people(And counting) before the city was fully evacuated. 20 Mech piolets and 50 Thruster Manuvering Pack(TMP) soldiers made up the 801st, Leon's uncle as a piolet.

"What's the situation, piolet..." The Captain asked Frain.

"Piolet Frain." Leon's uncle replied. He looked a lot like Leon, however his ears were slightly more curved.

"Yes. How did those Titans get so far into the city?" The Captain continued.

"They seem to be capable of a 10 second 'super sprint'. The random burst of speed got them past the watch post." Frain replied.

The last piolet, one who had been chased by a Titan before his was called in, made it to the fountain. The Captain had been finishing a pep speech when he got there.

"Let's take back Angel City!" He told the soldiers.

The second in command spoke up."Not very inspirational, sir."

"Also we're soldiers and stuff!" He called.

The soldiers charged the Flesh Titan foe.

Then everything went wrong. A flash of light and a strike of lightning signaled the beginning of the end of mankind. A Flesh Titan, different than the others, ran out into the small park. In the open space, the TMPs were useless. The strange Flesh Titan sprinted with actual technique.

"Anyone with a TMP get to the roof tops! Set up an ambush! Mech piolets lead the special abnormal away from the retreating TMP soldiers!" The Captain yelled, assuming his last second plan would work.

Unfortunately, the Flesh Titan was too fast. We got our first good look at him. He stood around 16 meters tall, with short blonde hair. He had ripped muscles and some skin covered the sides of his wide mouth. On his chest, a blue light was emitted from a round cavity. He stopped in front of the soldiers and stared. A Mech Titan charged him, and paid the price for it. The Flesh Titan's skin hardened around his fists and he punched the Mech Titan in the cockpit, killing the soldier inside.

"He... he... k-killed a M-Mech Titan..." A soldier stuttered. For the first time in 200 years, soldiers felt scared.

"Screw that noise! I'm out of here!" Another soldier called.

However, the Flesh Titan was too quick. He destroyed the Mechs, ripping the steel with his hardened skin. He squashed the TMP users since their equipment was useless in the open area. Frain, the last soldier in the 801st forward unit, took pictures of the new Flesh Titan using a camera from a nearby apartment. He sent the pictures to the Capitol using a computer in the apartment. He jumped out the window, landing where his Mech Titan should be. Unfortunately, the new Flesh Titan had destroyed and moved the wreckage. The last thing in Frain's mind was the Titan's foot.

Mankind was screwed.


End file.
